


Bathroom Graffitti

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Rape, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds Mickey's number written on the walls of the Alibi washroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Graffitti

Ian: Hello!

Mickey: Who the fuck is this?

Ian: I found your number on the wall of a bathroom.

Mickey: You looking to buy?

Ian: Buy what?

Mickey: I got it all. What’s your poison?

Ian: Oh. I don’t want drugs.

Mickey: The fuck are you texting me for?

Ian: I just needed a friend.

Mickey: Look somewhere else.

Ian: I’m gay.

Mickey: What the fuck?

Ian: I’m a boy and I like other boys.

Mickey: I know what being gay fucking means, asshole. What the fuck are you doing telling me that shit.

Ian: I’m scared.

Mickey: What the fuck are you scared of?

Ian: People finding out.

Mickey: You fucking somebody?

Ian: Yeah.

Mickey: He knows your name?

Ian: Well... yeah.

Mickey: You fucked him more than once?

Ian: Yes.

Mickey: You’re fucked.

Ian: Shit.

~

Ian: My brother found out.

Mickey: Found what out?

Ian: That I’m gay.

Mickey: Sucks. Put ice packs where you get punched.

Ian: He’s not gonna punch me!

Mickey: Then why are you telling me this shit?

Ian: He said he’s gonna ask his girlfriend to suck my dick.

Mickey: What the fuck is that good for?

Ian: He thinks it’ll make me straight.

Mickey: Your brother’s dumb.

Ian: I’m scared.

Mickey: You’re scared of getting a blowjob?

Ian: Kind of.

Mickey: Who’s the hottest shit you can think of?

Ian: Justin Timberlake.

Mickey: You’re such a fag. Just close your eyes and think of his blonde ass while that chick sucks you off.

Ian: Okay.

Ian: Thank you.

~

Ian: My dad’s missing.

Mickey: What?

Ian: He hasn’t come home for a while and we’re getting worried.

Mickey: Tell the cops he killed someone.

Ian: What?

Mickey: Cops will find him faster if they think he murdered someone.

Ian: Won’t he go to jail?

Mickey: If he didn’t kill anyone, it’ll take a couple of days to clear him.

Ian: We’ll do that when we run out of options.

~

Ian: Hello.

Mickey: What the fuck do you want?

Ian: Some girl is mad at me for not having sex with her.

Mickey: Tough shit.

Ian: She’s spreading rumors and people are coming after me cause they think I raped her.

Mickey: Tell her you’re gay and make her make them stop.

Ian: Really?

Mickey: I don’t know.

Ian: Thanks.

Ian: What’s your name?

Mickey: Mickey.

Ian: I’m Ian.

Mickey: Good for you.

~

Ian: They stopped.

Mickey: What the fuck are you on about now?

Ian: You were right. They stopped trying to beat me up when I told her I was gay.

Mickey: Good for you.

Ian: Thanks Mick.

Mickey: It’s Mickey!

Ian: Okay, Mick!

~

Ian: Hi Mick.

Mickey: What do you want now?

Ian: I’m horny.

Mickey: Go jerk off.

Ian: What should I think of?

Mickey: What the fuck?? Watch some porn like a normal person.

Ian: What do you look like?

Mickey: I ain’t telling you that shit.

Ian: Are you gay?

Mickey: What the fuck?

Ian: So that’s a yes?

Mickey: No.

Ian: You’re not gay?

Mickey: No.

Ian: I’m so fucking hard. My dick is leaking.

Ian: I wish I had someone I can fuck right now.

Ian: I’d push my fingers into him and find his sweet spot then hit it over and over again until he has tears in his eyes from too much pleasure.

Ian: After he’s stretch out enough, I’ll put in my dick and it will feel so fucking good, I won’t be able to stop myself from moaning.

Ian: I’d slam in hard and fast making him cry my name out loud.

Ian: I’m gonna keep fucking his ass so hard and so fast that he’ll be feeling it for fucking weeks.

Ian: I’ll fuck him so hard that he comes first and his ass will tighten around my swollen cock.

Ian: Fuck. I came.

Ian: You cum yet?

Mickey: Fuck you.

~

Ian: Mickey?

Mickey: Not a good time.

Ian: I need you.

Mickey: The fuck is wrong?

Ian: My mom is back.

Mickey: Good for you.

Ian: No. No! My mom is back and I don’t want her to be back.

Mickey: Why?

Ian: I hate her. She left us. And now she’s coming back and I know she’s gonna leave again and I don’t want to be left behind again. I don’t want to see someone I love walk away from me again.

Ian: Where do you live? Can I see you?

Mickey: No.

Ian: Please? I just really need someone right now.

Mickey: Fuck. I can’t. Look, just keep talking to me. Ask me anything.

Ian: What?

Mickey: Fucking ask me anything and I’ll answer. Anything.

Ian: Are you gay?

Mickey: Yes.

Ian: Does anybody know?

Mickey: Just you.

Ian: Shit. Really?

Mickey: Next question.

Ian: Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Mickey: No.

Ian: Have you ever fucked a guy?

Mickey: Yes.

Ian: Was it good?

Mickey: I guess? A fuck’s a fuck.

Ian: Top or bottom?

Ian: Mickey?

Mickey: Bottom.

Ian: What do you look like?

Mickey: I don’t know!

Ian: What color’s your hair?

Mickey: Black.

Ian: Are you tan?

Mickey: White.

Ian: What color’s your eyes?

Mickey: Blue.

Ian: Do you have abs.

Mickey: Yeah.

Ian: You work out a lot?

Mickey: Yeah.

Ian: You sound hot.

Mickey: I am hot.

Ian: Humble too.

Mickey: I ain’t gonna lie if it’s the truth.

Ian: I like you.

Mickey: Good.

Ian: Have you ever got left behind?

Mickey: My mom’s dead.

Ian: Shit. I’m sorry.

Mickey: It happened a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.

Ian: What was she like?

Mickey: I don’t know, she was pretty.

Ian: I bet you look like her.

Mickey: Can we not talk about this?

Ian: Okay.

Ian: Mickey?

Mickey: What?

Ian: Thanks for being my friend.

Mickey: Ok.

~

Ian: Mickey?

Mickey: What?

Ian: We got taken away.

Mickey: Taken away where?

Ian: Group home.

Mickey: Shit.

Ian: Someone reported us. I don’t like it here.

Mickey: Anyone fuck you up yet?

Ian: No.

Mickey: Good. If anyone asks you for a fuck, say no. It’s probably a setup for some fag bashing.

Ian: How do you know this shit?

Mickey: Been to juvie twice.

Ian: What for?

Mickey: Some shit.

Ian: I really don’t like it here.

Mickey: Yeah? Well, where I am, my dad’s drunk and beats me up for no reason.

Ian: We have a fucking curfew.

Mickey: Half my family’s in jail.

Ian: Everyone looks at me like they wanna kick my butt.

Mickey: My sister’s pregnant cause of my dad.

Mickey: Fuck.

Mickey: Forget you read that.

Ian: You win.

Mickey: Win what?

Ian: Your life sucks more than mine.

Mickey: What does that get me?

Ian: A kiss. Give me your address, I’ll deliver your prize.

Mickey: Kiss me and I’ll fucking cut your tongue out.

Ian: Makes me wanna do it more.

Mickey: You’re a fucking freak, you know that?

Ian: I like you too.

~

Mickey: Ian?

Ian: Hey Mick!

Mickey: My dad found out.

Ian: Found what out?

Ian: Oh.

Ian: Shit. You okay?

Mickey: I was fucking somebody and he walked in and he called some whore to fuck me straight in front of people.

Ian: Shit.

Mickey: He was pointing the gun at me the whole time. Beat the fuck out of me after that whore raped me.

Ian: I don’t know what to say Mick.

Ian: Mickey? You okay?

Ian: I tried calling but you won’t answer.

Ian: I’m going to bed. Call me when you need someone to talk to okay? I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night. Just call.

Ian: Goodnight Mick.

~

Mickey: The whore’s pregnant.

Ian: Mickey! Shit! How are you? It’s been a month since you last texted I thought you fucking died man.

Ian: Is the kid yours?

Mickey: Fuck if I know man.

Ian: What are you gonna do?

Mickey: I guess I’m supposed to marry her.

Ian: You’re not supposed to do anything, Mickey.

Mickey: Well this is how my shitty life was bound to end anyway. Why the fuck should I prolong it?

Ian: Mickey, don’t talk like that.

Mickey: It’s the fucking truth, Ian.

Ian: Just don’t, okay? Give it a few days, don’t decide while you’re all riled up.

Mickey: Fuck it.

Ian: Missed you, Mick.

~

Ian: How do you know if you’re in love?

Mickey: The fuck should I know?

Ian: There’s this guy. I like him but I don’t know if I love him. I don’t know if he even likes me.

Mickey: Fucking ask the guy!

Ian: Really? You think?

Mickey: Yeah.

Ian: Okay, I’ll ask him.

Ian: Mickey!!! He says he likes me too!!!!!

Mickey: Oh

Mickey: Cool

Ian: Thanks Mick!!!!

Mickey: yeah sure

~

Ian: Mickey?

Mickey: what

Ian: How are you and your baby?

Mickey: whore had an abortion

Ian: Is that a good thing?

Mickey: dunno

Ian: Are you okay, Mick?

Mickey: fine

Ian: Okay. I’ll talk to you later?

Mickey: k

Ian: Are you mad at me?

Mickey: why would i be

Ian: Dunno.

~

Ian: Mick, he cheated.

Mickey: what

Ian: I caught them fucking in his house.

Ian: Mickey, it hurts.

Ian: Mickey?

Ian: Mick, I need you.

Mickey: Where are you?

~

Mickey was nervously walking on the sidewalk. He was going to finally meet Ian. He doesn’t even know how he looks like, his last name or any other shit about the guy but he felt something with him.

He felt safe with him.

Mickey saw a redheaded kid sitting on the steps leading up to a house with his head in his hands, quietly sniffling.

“Ian?”

The guy looked up. “Mickey?”

Mickey walked over and hugged Ian.

Ian started crying on Mickey’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to continue this so, for now, it will end here.


End file.
